Attempted Fantasy the Supplies
by 3bbsyyy
Summary: first actual "chapter" to the fanfiction. onesided OCxRiku thus far.
1. the Supplies

**Attempted Fantasy Chapter One**

"the Supplies"

**Authors Note: First chapter to Attempted Fantasy, finally! Thank you for taking your time to read this, and I hope you enjoy it c:**

**If you've played the Kingdom Hearts game then you will realize that the first two chapters are very, very similar to the first two "days" on the islands. I'm basing these chapters off of the game play, very closely c:**

**However, this will be written following Ebsolon and ****her**** adventures with Sora and co.**

**Written in 3****rd**** person**

**Enjoy~**

_ "Long lost words whisper slowly to me…"_

They had all agreed. To build a raft and find other worlds. That was the plan.  
Working together, day by day, the raft came together. But as the summer went on, things for Ebsolon had become harder to deal with.  
She was becoming more fatigued, loosing sleep from realistic nightmares that had awaken her, and the horrible gut feeling that something was going to happen.  
She however, pretended like nothing was the matter, and that she was okay. Though, as the days progressed, her signs of fatigue grew more obvious.  
Dark circles formed under her eyes, and she became more groggy with the apparent lack of sleep, drowsy spells hit her more often.  
These nightmares she were having became more frequent and more realistic as the raft neared completion.  
They involved destruction of her home, and here, the Destiny Islands as well. Dark creatures, and shadowy figures.  
Ebsolon wasn't sure if she should be worried or what, considering that only seers were supposed to get sights, not a 15 year old Felina orphan who was stranded for the time being on a human world.  
"Ebsolon." Kairi shook Ebsolons shoulder, awakening her from her short slumber.  
Ebsolon looked up from the side and stretched, "Mmm, I'm awake." She mumbled.  
"Are you alright? You've been getting worse, Are you sick?" She frowned, clutching large paper to her chest.  
Ebsolon stood and crossed her arms, "No, no." She laughed, "I'm not sick."  
"Then what's wrong?" Kairi pressed on.  
"I'm… I'm just tired that's all." Ebsolon faked a small smile, "I haven't been able to sleep very well these past few nights, but I assure you, I'll be fine."  
"Eb, you shouldn't push yourself." Kairi furrowed her brow, "You should go back home and sleep, I don't want you getting hurt here while we're finishing up the raft. Just a couple more days and then we can sail off!" She turned to the ocean and smiled, "We can find out where we came from finally Eb!" She looked down at the sand and then back at Ebsolon, "We'll finally find out home!"  
Ebsolon nodded, "That is the entire point of this trip." She agreed, "It'll be good to see home again…"  
Kairi smiled, which in turn caused Ebsolon to smile back.  
"Ah, well, come on! We have to find Sora! It's his turn to get the last of the stuff we need anyway…" Kairi turned and began walking along the shore.  
Ebsolon yawned and threw her arms back, "I can't believe he hasn't already done his part. Honestly, he's just doing this on purpose to piss everyone off."  
"Ebsolon!" Kairi looked back at her, grinning.  
"What?" Ebsolon laughed, crossing her arms, following Kairi from a short distance away, "You know it's true!"  
"Here, hold this while I wake him up." Kairi gave Ebsolon the large sheets of paper and walked up to Sora, who was happily sleeping in the sand.  
As Kairi approached, he launched forward and sighed. Yawning, he fell back. Kairi then leaned over him and smiled.  
"Ahh!" He shouted, jumping forward again.  
Both Kairi and Ebsolon laughed as she walked up.  
"Give me a break you guys" he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Sora you lazy bum! I knew I'd find you snoozing down around here!" She laughed, taking back the papers from Ebsolon.  
"N-No! You got it all wrong! This huge black thing swallowed me up!"  
Ebsolon and Kairi exchanged glances.  
"I couldn't breathe I couldn't-" Kairi smacked Sora in the back of the head, "Ow!"  
She got down to his level, smiling, "Are you still dreaming?"  
"It wasn't a dream!" He protested, watching Kairi with his eyes as she stood up. He then looked down, "Or was it? I don't know… What was that place?" He asked himself, "So bizarre."  
Ebsolon rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "And they think I don't get enough sleep." She thought to herself.  
"Yeah sure." Kairi giggled.  
"Say Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up?" Sora asked, changing the subject.  
Ebsolon sighed and turned to the ocean, "Not this again." She frowned.  
"I told you before, I don't remember." Kairi shook her head, politely.  
"Nothing at all?"  
"Nothing." She shrugged her shoulders.  
"You… ever want to go back?" He asked in a somewhat sad tone.  
"Well… I'm happy here." She looked at Ebsolon and smiled.  
Ebsolon grinned slightly and looked down at the sand.  
"Really…?" he frowned.  
"Of course!" Kairi turned to Sora, clasping her hands, "I love it here! But… I wouldn't mind to see it again… Just to see what it was like…" She walked slowly along the edge of the water.  
"Me too!" Sora brightened up, "Along with any other world out there! I want to see 'em all!" He got to his knees.  
"Then what're we waiting for?" Kairi turned, smiling.  
"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?" Riku walked up behind Ebsolon, carrying a large log over his shoulder.  
A scowl on his face, he sighed, "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He walked up to Sora and threw the log onto him, walking up to Ebsolon and Kairi he crossed his arms, "And you two are just as lazy as he is."  
Ebsolon averted her eyes and frowned, "Sorry." She muttered.  
"Heh, so you've noticed? Alright, we'll finish it together! I'll race you!" She folded the papers and tucked them under the log.  
"Huh?"  
Riku, who had just sat down next to Sora looked up in disbelief, "What? Are you kidding." He waved an arm.  
Ebsolon crossed her arms and looked at Kairi, "Why-?"  
"Ready? Go!" She shouted.  
Sora and Riku glanced at each other before bolting off from their spots. Ebsolon sighed and followed shortly behind them, while Kairi took up the rear.  
After reaching the other side of the island, Riku wandered off to his usual spot while Ebsolon and Kairi approached him with his "duties"  
"Alright Sora, here's your list of what you need to get." Kairi handed Sora a small slip of paper.  
"If you need any help, just come back here, okay? We're counting on you." Kairi smiled.  
Sora stared at the paper, then looked up, "Wait, if you guys know where this stuff is then why am I getting it?" he pouted.  
"Because we've already gotten our stuff." Ebsolon sighed, leaning against the wall, sliding down to the ground, "That's your list. If you weren't sleeping when you should've been getting your supplies you could relax, but sine you were you have to get it now." Ebsolon brought her knees up to her chest and placed her arms on her legs.  
"Oh…" Sora turned and wandered off.  
"Good logic Eb!" Kairi smiled down at Ebsolon.  
"Eh. Whatever." She waved her hand and rested her head on her arms.  
Kairi sighed and sat down next to Ebsolon, pulling out the papers from before.

_Later  
_  
After Sora returned with all of his items, the group of friends all decided to relax around the Paupu tree.  
"So… Kairi and Ebsolons worlds are out there somewhere…" Sora asked, leaning forward, looking to Riku whose back was against the tree. Ebsolon to his left and Kairi to his right  
"Could be." He said, looking down at the water, his arms crossed against his chest, "We'll never know by staying here."  
Sora, who sat next to Kairi, propped his arms against his legs and rested his chin in his hands, "but how far could a raft take us?"  
"Who knows. If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku shrugged.  
"So… Suppose you get to another world." Kairi giggled, "What would you do there?" She asked, smiling.  
"I… Never really thought about it… It's just… I've always wondered, why we're here, on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds out there… Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So… We could have just as easily ended up someplace else… Right?" He turned to Kairi and Sora.  
"…I dunno." Sora leaned back against the branch of the tree.  
"Exactly." Riku sighed, looking back down at the water, "That's why we've got to go out there and find out… Sitting here won't change a thing." He paused, "It's the  
same old stuff." Moving from the tree he turned to the group, "So let's go."  
The group was silent for a moment then, Kairi spoke up, "You've been thinking a lot lately... Haven't You?"  
Riku smiled slightly, "Thanks to you… And Ebsolon." He glanced over at her, "If it weren't for you two, I wouldn't have never thought of any of this… Thanks."  
"Heh, you're welcome!" Kairi smiled.  
Ebsolon sighed and crossed her arms, "_and Ebsolon?_" She thought to herself, "Yeah right. Don't kid yourself. You and I both know I'm just a third wheel."  
She looked up at the ocean, "I'll find my other friends soon enough though."

_"Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow...inside…"_


	2. Proactive Provisions

**bAttempted Fantasy Chapter Two**

"Proactive Provisions"

**Authors Note: hello again! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy c:**

**These first two chapters are based off of the first two "days" of the game, collection items and provisions, as well as the destruction of the Destiny Islands. I guess you consider these first two chapters as prequels, but whichever…**

**Written in 3****rd**** person.**

**Questions and Comments? Please don't be afraid to note me!**

**Enjoy~**

_"I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me.  
__I remembered each flash as time began to blur…"  
_

She could not fall asleep. All night long, she stared at the ceiling.

When she went to close her eyes, images of darkness over taking the Destiny Islands filled her head, and while she was wide awake like this, the feeling in her gut wouldn't go away. She knew something was going to happen.

She just wasn't sure when.

Or why for that matter.

It made her uneasy, causing her to toss and turn and loose even more of the energy that she barely had.

The next morning, Ebsolon walked groggily down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morn' Eb- Are you alright?" Kairi frowned, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I just-" She tried to stifled a yawn, "Just didn't get enough sleep."

"EB!" Kairi shouted, which made Ebsolon jump back slightly into the counter. "Eh, do you have to yell?" Ebsolon sighed, grabbing the milk from the fridge.

"This isn't good for you! We're leaving tomorrow!"

"I know." Ebsolon poured the milk into a bowl.

"You need sleep!"

"I know." She grabbed the cereal.

"What's the matter? You know I'm here for you."

Ebsolon sighed, "I just…have a bad feeling something's going to happen…before we leave the islands." She sat next to Kairi.

Kairi smiled slightly and placed a hand on Ebsolon's shoulder. "You heard Riku, Nothing bad is gonna happen. You're probably just anxious, that's all." With that said, Kairi stood and washed her bowl. "Once you're done we'll leave for the island." Then she walked out of the room.

Ebsolon sighed and stared into her cereal bowl. "I wonder what Chyma would do if she were here…" She pulled the necklace at her neck and sighed, silently eating her breakfast.

Once finished she headed outside to Kairi and the two of them then headed to the other island where the two other teenagers waited.

"Oh, where are those two…? Oh! Sora!" Kairi waved the spiky brown haired boy over.

"Yeah, 'sup?"

"Where's Riku? Have you seen him?"

"Uhm… I'm not sure." Sora shrugged.

"Will you go and find him, please?" Kairi asked.

Sora sighed, "Yeah sure." And turned.

Ebsolon looked at Kairi. "You know… They're bound to do something stupid once Sora finds Riku… Right?"

"Oh… Yeah, most likely." She laughed. "C'mon let's go get them!" She waved Ebsolon forward.

"Yeah," She muttered. "Before they hurt themselves."

Kairi and Ebsolon followed the path Sora had taken, and eventually found him on the other side of the island where he and Riku were in a heated discussion.  
"You two at it again?" Kairi laughed. "Alright, we'll be the judges. You guys know the rules; the first one to the star shaped tree and back here is the winner. You can take any route you want, so you guys ready?"

The two boys turned to each other and began talking again.

Ebsolon rolled her eyes and stepped forward, "Ready? On my count."

"3… 2… Go!" She shouted.

Right on cue, the two boys took off and disappeared around the turn.

After a few minutes, Riku returned first, a short while ahead of Sora, and he was walking.

After Sora returned, he wheezed, "Were you… Were you walking?!"

"No," Riku replied casually.

"Yes you were! I saw you!"

"Well then you were seeing things, because I wasn't walking."

"Then what were you doing?" Sora frowned.

"…Running...very slowly." Riku shrugged.

"ARGH."

"Alright, alright," Ebsolon sighed. "C'mon, time to get provisions now. We need seagull eggs, mushrooms, fish, coconuts, and we need to fill this up with fresh water." Ebsolon picked up a small bucket and placed it in front of the group.

"I'll get the water." Kairi grabbed the bucket.

"I'll get the coconuts and mushrooms!" Sora ran off with the basket.

"Fish." Riku grabbed the net.

"Which leaves me with… the eggs." Ebsolon sighed and slumped her shoulders, "Yeah. Love you guys too." And walked off to go find a nest, muttering, "I hate birds."

After obtaining a nest full of seagull eggs, Ebsolon began walking along the shoreline back towards the raft, though she wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings.

Her legs suddenly bumped into something and she jerked forward, nearly falling over. Catching herself just in time, she straightened up and looked down. "Watch it-! Oh, Riku! I- I'm sorry!"

"Nah, I'm alright. Just watch were you're going alright?"

"Ah… Yeah." Ebsolon nodded.

"C'mon, let's head back to the-"

Suddenly one of the larger fish Riku had captured jumped from the basket he had put them in and ended up slapping Riku across the cheek with its tail, leaving a bright red mark.

Ebsolon gaped for minute. "Riku, are you-?"

"Alright. I'm fine. My dignity's just a little shot that's all." He sighed and looked down. "Thank God Sora didn't see that."

"Yeah… oh, speak of the devil! Hey Sora!" Ebsolon called, looking over Riku's shoulder.

Sora looked pale, but before either of them could ask Sora laughed and asked Riku, "What happened to your face?"

Riku sighed and said, "Ebsolon slapped me."

Sora bit his lip. "Heh, Why?" He turned to Ebsolon.  
Ebsolon quickly hid the sudden look of confusion that had appeared on her face. "I- ah- well… He deserved it, that's all." She nodded.

"Okay…" Sora shrugged.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Ebsolon asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I did. In the secret place-…Ah, never mind." Sora shook his head.

"In the secret place…what?" Riku pressed on.

"Oh, nothing, me just being scared that's all." He laughed and began walking forward, "C'mon guys, let's get back to the raft."

"Yeah…" Ebsolon followed Sora and looked back at Riku. "C'mon, Kairi's probably already waiting for us."

"huh… yeah."

"Alright! That's everything!" Kairi said, placing all the items next to each other.  
"Good." Ebsolon nodded, crossing her arms, "I'm gonna head home and try to get some sleep… See you all tomorrow." She gave a wave and walked to the docks.

"Tomorrow.

That was a joke right? Tomorrow.

Tomorrow never came.

It's like a never ending nightmare, and I'm the main character, because all the bad stuff happens around me.

Am I a bad omen or something? Do I bring destruction with me wherever I go?

If this is a nightmare I want to wake up and see the light of day again. To see my old friends. Because I honestly can't handle this anymore."

_  
"…Like a startling sign, that fate had finally found me,_

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve…"_


	3. Trials in Traverse Town

**Attempted Fantasy Chapter Three**

"Trials in Traverse Town"

**Authors Note: Hello, and thanks for reading c: I don't have anything really to say other than, long chapter is looong. Heheh.**

**~Enjoy**

_"Waiting on a Sunday afternoon,  
__for what I read between the lines, your lies..."  
_

It was dark. That's all she saw, for the longest time, was darkness.

Then, she felt wet and cold pavement pressed against her cheek. The darkness went away when she opened her eyes, a large fountain in front of her.

Ebsolon raised herself to her knees and looked skyward.

Large buildings cluttered the skyline, and street lamps gave the area an orange glow.

"Where… Am I?" She muttered, getting to her feet, she grasped the sword at her side. She looked down at the cobble stone street. "What's going on…"

She turned to her left where a set of large stairs took you to the upper level of the town. She walked towards them and made it halfway up when she was stopped by a loud, "HEY!"

She turned, drawing her sword, and pointed it in the direction of the yell.

An older woman, most likely in her late 30s, was standing on the opposite wall top. Her dark brown hair was tied back into a long pony tail that came to her mid back, with short bangs that came just above her lime green eyes. A pale purple cape was clasped by a crescent moon pendant at her neck, and a jade green shirt fitted to her chest. A brown belt was clasped around her waist, separating her top from her brown slacks.

She grasped a long staff, where at the top an ice blue orb floated in the center of small branches which surrounded it.

"What's yer name?" She demanded.

Ebsolon remained silent, continuing to point her sword at the woman.

"Answer me dammit! Or I will attack you!" She pounded the staff on the ground, ice shards spitting from the contact.

Ebsolon flinched slightly and lowered her sword."…Ebsolon." She frowned.

The woman lowered her staff and gaped. "No..."

"Can I go now-" Ebsolon began.

The woman jumped from the wall to the bench below, and sprinted across the plaza to the other side where Ebsolon was half way up the stairs. She climbed up the wall with cat like grace and flung her arms around Ebsolon's neck shouting, "It's mah child!"

Ebsolon, slightly freaking out at the sudden change in attitude in the woman, pulled herself away from her grasp and pointed her sword at her.  
"I think I would know my own mother when I see her," Ebsolon spat.

"Well, obviously you don't." The woman sighed, "Eb. It's me…" The woman closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, her pale skin changed to a grey color and fur grew in it's place. A long tail also came from behind her cape. "Tempo." She smiled slightly.

Ebsolon lowered her sword and gaped, "M-…Mom?!"

Tempo held out her arms, "Hey." She smiled.

Dropping her sword, Ebsolon clung to Tempos shirt, tears falling down her cheeks, "Oh-oh Tutela! I thought you-you died!"

Tempo laughed, "I thought iyou/i died. I'm so glad you're alright."

Removing herself from Tempos grasp, Ebsolon looked around. "Where's… Dad and Riley…?"

Tempo shook her head, "I don't know."

"Oh…" Ebsolon averted her eyes.

Tempo took Ebsolon's head in her hands, looking at her. "Listen, I'm sure they're alright. Now, come back with me to the Green Room, I wanted to introduce you to some nice humans I've met, and you can explain to me what's happened over the past 3 years."

"Oh! Speaking of humans, Mom." Ebsolon picked up her sword and sheathed it, "Have you seen some friends of mine? One of them is a girl, a little taller than me with mahogany hair? The other two are boys, one with short spiky brown hair, and the other is taller, with shoulder length silver hair…"

Tempo shook her head, "I'm afraid not… I'm sorry Eb. Maybe you'll run into them here?"

Ebsolon sighed, "I hope so…" She followed Tempo through the town to a small house.

"So the island you were staying at was attacked by heartless, and now you don't know if your friends are okay… Oh, Ebsolon I'm so sorry." Tempo sighed, hugging Ebsolon on the couch.

Ebsolon shrugged, "It's alright… I just hope that I can find them… Along with Trellia and Luminari… I don't know how I'll do it though…"

"Well, when Leon and Yuffie get back, we can ask them." She smiled.

"Why are they looking for this keybearer person? Do they have something to do with all of the worlds disappearing?" Ebsolon asked.

"Oh Tutela no! The keybearer is going to help restore the worlds back to their normal state." Tempo explained.

"I'm sure Leon and Yuffie will explain it to you once they get back- Oh! Speak of the devil!"

The door opened to reveal an unconscious Sora in Leons arms, followed by Yuffie.

Ebsolon stood up, "SORA?!"

"So you do know him?" Leon said in a melancholy tone.

"Well, yeah I know him, but I didn't know he had that." Ebsolon pointed to the keyblade. She watched as Leon placed Sora down on the bed and moved the keyblade to the wall next to him.

"…You knocked him out!" She shouted.

"He asked for it." Leon shrugged, crossing his arms.

Ebsolon stared at Sora, then turned back to Leon. "You still knocked him out!"

Leon sighed. "Listen, it's for his own good. He needs to listen to what we have to tell him, and if you're his friend, you'll listen too." He leaned against the wall, "He'll wake up soon… ish."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Ignore him, he's just upset because he almost go beat by a 14 year old."

"Shut. UP. Yuffie." Leon growled from the corner.

Sora shifted his position, "uhh…"

"He's coming to…" Yuffie walked over to him.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah… I guess."

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade." She explained to the barely conscious Sora.

"I'm so glad you're okay… Kairi." He smiled slightly.

"Kairi? Whose that? I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" She crossed her arms, slightly taken aback.

Sora got up slightly, "wha-?"

Ebsolon muffled a laugh in her hands.

"I think you might've overdone it, Squall." She turned to Leon.

"That's Leon." He frowned.  
"Oh, yeah…"

Sora turned to the keyblade that rested against the wall, "The Keyblade…"

"Yeah… We had to get it away from you to shake off the heartless… Come to find out, that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie sat next to Sora on the bed.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't  
work for long…" Leon picked up the keyblade, and examined it. "Still, hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one…" Disappearing from Leon's hand, It reappeared in Sora's possession.

"I suppose beggars can't be choosers." He sighed.

"Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?" Sora demanded.

"Okay, well… There are many worlds out in the universe besides your own. Ebsolon and Tempo here are proof of that." Yuffie waved a hand at them.

Sora turned to Ebsolon, "Yeah… Who-?" He pointed at Tempo who was still in her Felina form.

"She's my mum." Ebsolon smiled.

"Your… Mom?" He gaped.

"Yeah… Long story short, I didn't forget where I came from… I didn't tell you guys because I figured you'd think I was off my rocker… Which would make sense considering…" Ebsolon sighed.

Sora nodded. "Yeah but… I understand why you did it Eb." He smiled.

"Alright, well…" Yuffie continued to explain, "These different worlds are supposed to be secret. People aren't supposed to know that they exist. The only ones that originally knew about each other were the Frozen Forest and the Startide Islands, since they're sister worlds…"

"But that's an entirely different story." Tempo waved a hand, motioning for Yuffie to continue.  
"Right… So, these different worlds have been unknown to each other because they've never been connected, until now… When the heartless came, everything changed…"

"Heartless?" Sora asked.

"The ones that attacked us on the island, and here, remember? The shadowy black creatures." Ebsolon defined.

"Those without hearts." Leon began, "The darkness in peoples hearts is what attracts them…" He turned to Sora. "And there is darkness in every heart."

"Oh hey, Have you heard of Ansem?" Yuffie asked, turning to Sora.

"An…sem?" He shook his head.

"He was studying the heartless before they took over. He recorded all of the information he found in a detailed report back in our old world." Leon explained.

"Where is the report now?" Tempo asked, changing back to her human form.  
"No one knows." Yuffie sighed. "The pages were scattered when our world was destroyed."

"Scattered?" Ebsolon pressed.

"To different worlds. Which is why we need the keyblade to help find these pages. They will unlock the secrets we need to figure out how to stop, or at least delay, the heartless. It's pretty much the key to our, all the worlds', survival." Yuffie stood up, walking next to Leon.  
"So… this is the key." Sora examined the large key shaped weapon.

"Exactly." Yuffie nodded.

"The heartless have great fear of the keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming at you, no matter what." Leon lowered his head, leaning against the wall.

"Well… I didn't ask for this." Sora looked up.

"The keyblade chooses it master, and it chose you." Yuffie smiled slightly.  
"So, tough luck." Leon waved a hand.

"How did all of this happen? I remember being in my bedroom…" Sora shook his head, then rose to his feet, "Wait a minute, what happened to my home?! My island?! Riku!... Kairi…" He looked to Ebsolon.

She shook her head, a look of sadness on her face, "I… I don't know."

Sora sighed, "We might as well go and look for them then, huh?"

"If they're here, then yeah. Sora, they could be in any world…" Ebsolon crossed her arms.

"Well, we gotta try! Don't we?" He walked up to Leon.

"Sooner or later the Heartless will find you. Are you prepared?"

"Prepared…?"

"To fight for your life." Leon took out his gunblade.  
Sora looked to Ebsolon who nodded, then back to Leon, "Yeah."

"Ebsolon, remember. Whatever happens you can always come to me alright? Here, take these potions. You'll need them." Tempo kissed Ebsolon's forehead. "be safe."

"Let's go and join Aerith now, she should be there with the other visitors…"

"Leon!" Yuffie shouted.

A soldier heartless appeared in front of Sora and Ebsolon, Leon took his gunblade and swung at the creature, tossing it outside the window.

"Yuffie, Tempo go!" He commanded.

Nodding, Yuffie opened the other door and ran through it, followed by Tempo. Another voice was heard and the footsteps began to get quieter. "Sora, Ebsolon, c'mon." Leon jumped out of the window and waited below.

"Err…" Sora was uncertain about jumping out of the second story window.

"Oh come on, Move!" Ebsolon pushed him out, she followed him, landing in a crouching position next to him.

"Don't bother with the small fry." Leon slashed through a shadow beside him. "Find the leader and get rid of it." He ran off towards the exit to the ally way.

"Ready, Eb?" Sora turned to her.

She unsheathed her sword and readied it in front of her. "Yeah."

The two of them followed Leon to the exit and eventually found their way to the third district doors. "I haven't been in this district yet, so let's see what's here." Sora pushed against the large doors and walked through, Ebsolon right behind him, her sword in hand.

"Sora, be careful… I have a feeling that-" Ebsolon was cut off by a loud explosion and rumbling noise.

The two of them looked to the sky to see two other figures flying towards the ground.

Sora began to run but was toppled by a large duck and anamorphic dog creature.

They looked at each other and then at Sora. "The Key!"

"What-?" Sora got up, and another loud rumble came through the district. Large pillars blocked the exit and Soldier heartless made an appearance.

"C'mon Eb!"

After defeating the heartless, Guard Armor appeared, a giant purple and black heartless that immediately swung it's detached hands at the group.

The group defeated the heartless fairly easily, coming out of the battle with only some minor injuries. Soon after, they joined up with Leon and the others in the first district.

"So, you were looking for me?" Sora asked.

"Uh huh." The two creatures nodded

"They too have been seeking the wielder of the keyblade."

"Hey, why don't cha come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel!" the dog said, turning to Sora.

"I wonder if we could find Riku and Kairi…?" Sora looked over at Ebsolon. She shrugged.

"Of course!" the duck nodded.

Taking the duck to the side, the dog bent over. "Do ya really think so?" Ebsolon heard him say.

"Who knows, but we need him if we're going to find the key." The Duck shrugged.

Ebsolon frowned and crossed her arms. "Jerk," She mumbled under her breath.

"Sora, Ebsolon, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon edged Sora forward.

"I guess…" Sora averted his eyes.

"But you can't come along looking like that! Understand?" the Duck pointed at him, "No frowning, no sad face. Okay?

"Yeah you have to funny like us!" The dog exclaimed, and was quickly pushed away by the duck.

"This boat runs on happy faces."

"Happy?" Sora averted his eyes for a moment, then looked back up, saying, "Cheeeeese!" with an incredibly stupid looking grin on his face.

The group bursted out in laughter.

"That's one funny face!" the anamorphic dog laughed.

"Heh. Alright, why not? I'll go with you guys. Ebsolon can come to right?" He looked over at her, smiling.

The duck quacked, "We can't bring along outsiders!"

"Outsiders-? I'm his-!" Ebsolon stopped herself. "Never mind. Sora, I can stay here."

Tempo looked down at Ebsolon and frowned.

"No, Eb. Riku and Kairi are your friends too, I'm sure you want to find them as much as me right?" He asked.

"Well… yeah." She nodded.

Sora turned back to the two creatures. "Then I don't see why she can't come along."

The duck sighed. "Fine. She can come. Just don't get in the way!"

Ebsolon rolled her eyes, walking up to Sora. "Whatever."

"Donald Duck-"

"Names Goofy-"

"Ebsolon-"

"I'm Sora."

The four of them placed their hands in the middle of the circle, "All for one and one for all!"

_  
"…Feelin' like a hand in rusted shame, so do you laugh or does it cry? Reply?..."_


End file.
